


Moontied Witch

by The_duke_is_back



Series: The Witch and the Wolf [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alchemist!Hange, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cleanfreak!Levi, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mage!Erwin, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), werewolf!eren, witch!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_duke_is_back/pseuds/The_duke_is_back
Summary: Levi is a reclusive but powerful clean freak witch. One day he happens across a wolf pup that is weak and starving. Levi decides to take care of it until it's strong enough to take care of itself, but it actually turns out to be a nineteen year old werewolf.Eren is a loner werewolf who disagreed with his pack's way of doing things so he left. Now, he wants to repay this kind witch who took him in.Can Levi's hatred of werewolves be soothed by this brat? And what happens when Eren's pack returns to try and get Eren to rejoin? Will they be able to stand together and deal with it?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: The Witch and the Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697275
Comments: 59
Kudos: 411





	1. Chapter 1

Levi wiped his forehead, finally finished with cleaning the inside of the house. He sighed and looked out at his garden. He'd dealt with weeds the day before yesterday so it was time to work on it again. He sighed and got out his gardening gloves. He went out to the garden and began working in the same order he always did. 

Hemlock. Not too many weeds, but it's certainly growing some. Poison to many creatures but especially effective on werewolves.

Nightshade. Zero weeds but it's starting to creep into the hemlock. Poison to werewolves. 

Basil. No weeds, ton of insects and spiders. Levi clicked his tongue and quickly got rid of the nasty things. 

African violets. Doing their job of keeping away mice and other little critters. Also repulsive to werewolves which was an additional bonus. 

Busy Lizzie. No real reason this one is here except to keep away the gargoyles. Little bastards hate the things.

Cyclamen Persicum. Keeps the dragons away. Thank heaven or else those nasty buggers would be flying around all the time, leaving messes in their wake. 

Eternal Flame. Supposedly keeps vampires away. Levi wasn't sure but he hadn't seen any of them, so he kept it around.

Flaming Sword. A known plant that helps to keep undead off of his ground. Vampires weren't included in that category because they are dead.

Kaffir Lily Plant. Attracts spring time fairies. The best kind in Levi's opinion because they aren't noisy or mischievous. 

Lollipop plant. There was no reason Levi had this, Hange had forced it on him. They claimed it would keep away werewolves. Levi was willing to test it.

Madagascar Jasmine. The smell was refreshing and kept goblins away from Levi's home. Stupid things thought it was poison.

Ornamental Pepper plant. There was no reason Levi had this either, but Erwin had said it only grew under certain conditions. Levi was doubtful of that.

Poison Primrose. This was said to keep werewolves away. 

Queens Tears. This was one that was to symbolize respect for the nation he came from. Levi wouldn't give two shits about that country, but hey, might as well.

Rose of China. Beautiful with incredible healing powers. 

As Levi was tending to the last one, he heard a soft whimpering noise. He ignored it but as it persisted, he finally turned to look for the source of the noise. He found it a couple feet away from the stream that gurgled happily past his cottage. 

The source was a tiny wolf pup, barely larger than Levi's hand. It was slightly concerning to Levi when he saw how small it was. He could count it's ribs, even from a distance. He felt his heart go soft, even though he normally hated wolves or anything remotely similar to them. 

"Come on, you're almost there. Just a few more feet and you'll be at the water," he whispered. He felt like something in him was hoping for this little wolf to make it. As if it understood him, the wolf looked at him. It forced a foot underneath itself, trying to push forward but it barely moved an inch. Finally it collapsed, maybe two feet from the water. Levi could see the hope disappearing from the tiny wolf's eyes. He got up and went over. It looked at him weakly. 

Levi picked it up gently and carried him inside. He set him down and grabbed a thin cloth. He drenched it in water and slowly squeezed it into the wolf's mouth. It weakly tilted it's head up, desperate for more water. Levi was careful and stopped after only a few minutes. He heard it whine as he left and grabbed some meat from the storage. He chewed it a bit to soften it and came back to the wolf. He gently put it in the wolf's mouth. Immediately the wolf began trying to devour it, viciously snapping at it. Levi pulled the food back, ignoring the whine. 

"No. You take it gently or you don't get any," Levi said sternly. He gently pressed it against the wolf's mouth. The wolf opened it's jaws and let Levi place the meat in before eating it. Levi fed it two more small strips of meat before stopping. He knew all too well that eating too much after a long period of starving wasn't healthy. He picked the wolf up and wrapped it in a soft towel. 

The wolf yipped nervously when he picked it up but again, Levi ignored it. He set it down on a pillow and stared sternly into it's eyes.

"Stay," he ordered. He could swear he saw it nod but he shook his head. There was no way a wolf understood him, let alone such a young one. He sighed and went back to his work. There wasn't much left to do so he quickly began to work on the potion that Hange had requested. Stupid Hange. Levi sighed. He carefully gathered the ingredients and had to deal with the nasty smell for a whole afternoon. Why Hange had wanted a bowel cure potion, Levi didn't know. Maybe they were having bowel problems. Either way, the potion itself smelled _nasty._

Levi began to make dinner when he heard a soft whimper from his room. He wondered for a moment what could be making the noise. Then he remembered that he had a baby wolf in there. He went up and got it. It was sitting on the pillow, waiting for him. Once Levi entered the room, it's tail started wagging. He studied it. It was more filled out than he remembered, ribs not a prominent. Levi shrugged and brought it downstairs. 

He gave it some cooked meat for dinner. Levi had no clue whether wolves could or should eat cooked meat, but the little guy didn't seem too opposed, so Levi assumed it was safe. He noticed that the wolf's fur was matted and covered in dirt. He clicked his tongue softly when he looked at it. 

It looked up at him, tilting it's head in what could only be confusion.

"You need a bath," Levi told it. It's ears perked up and it barked softly. Levi raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that a yes?" The tail started wagging faster and it barked again. Levi chuckled. 

"Alright, alright. Let's get you cleaned." He heated up some water and washed the wolf. So much dirt came off that Levi was beginning to wonder if the little wolf was actually made of dirt. However, it did stop. Eventually.

"You have no idea how much dirt you had in your fur," Levi sighed. The pup gave him a look that could only be the wolf equivalent of raising an eyebrow. Levi chuckled because it seemed like the wolf was asking him, really?

Levi dried the wolf and studied it. Now that it was actually cleaned up, it looked much better. It's fur was a soft, chocolaty brown with hints of gold. It's eyes stood out nicely with the bright green they were. Levi chuckled as it staggered weakly around the house. It looked back at him and he hid his smile. 

"Don't break anything, got it?"

As the days turned into weeks, Levi cared for the pup. It grew rapidly but Levi, not knowing how quickly wolves naturally grow, dismissed it as normal. Soon the pup's head was above his thigh. However, Levi noted with pride, the wolf always wiped it's feet on the mat before coming in. It had quickly picked up on Levi's obsession with all things clean. It was a smart little guy, that was for sure. 

One day, Levi was out in the garden when he heard a loud crashing noise inside. He jumped up, panicking. Had the wolf gotten hurt? What had it knocked over?? He rushed inside.

"Wolf!" Levi coughed at the cloud of...green smoke? He waved it away and looked around. The place was fine. The wolf wasn't in sight although there was a naked teenager on his floor. The teen stared at himself.

"I changed back," he mumbled. His eyes snapped up to Levi's. Levi was shocked to see the bright green. A bright green he'd come to know so well. He took a step back.

"You're-"

"Thank you so much!" The werewolf jumped up and clasped Levi's hand. His eyes were earnest and honest. Levi froze in shock.

"What...did you just say?" he asked in confusion. As far as Levi knew, werewolves never thanked anyone. They were arrogant creatures who didn't care about being an inconvenience to others or causing problems. 

"Thank you for saving me! If you hadn't come along, I probably would've starved to death. So, thank you so much!" The werewolf bowed from the waist down. Levi stared. This was a werewolf? It was pretty obvious he was one, just simply from the ears and tail. But for a werewolf to bow so low...to a witch?? This was something Levi had never heard of. 

"So...what's you're name?" Levi choked out. Mentally he was screaming at himself.

 _Really Levi?? That's the best you can come up with? What's your name?? Not get the fuck out of my house before I curse you???_ His thoughts were interrupted by the werewolf.

"Ah! Right, I never told you! It's Eren. Eren Jaeger," he said with a bright smile. 


	2. Eren's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will give us the background on how Eren ended up in the situation where Levi found him. There won't be much of Levi in this but I will try.

"We can't!!!" Eren snarled in frustration. Wolf ears perked up, listening in on Eren's conversation with the alpha. The alpha glared down at Eren.

"Why not? Eren, if we grab the women, kill the men and children, and herd their flocks away then we'll eat well for the next few weeks! In more ways than one, too," the alpha rumbled. Eren snarled.

"That's just wrong! You would kill innocent children and rape women just so you can satisfy your sexual hunger and physical hunger??" Eren snarled in shock. The alpha growled at him in warning.

"Do not question me, Eren. If we left the men and children, what do you think they would do? I know just what they'd do. They'd send the children for help while the men arm themselves and search for our den. Do you know what they'd do once they found us? They would kill us all!" The alpha barked. Eren glared at him.

"They wouldn't come to kill us if we didn't steal their sheep and cattle and rape their wives and daughters!"

"Enough! If you don't want to follow my ways, then you can challenge me for the title of alpha!" Eren made a displeased snarl at that. "What is it?"

"Even if I became the alpha, all of the other members would still do things your way. So no, I'm not going to challenge you." The alpha transformed into his human form. He was a massive man with a big, black beard and golden eyes. He studied Eren curiously.

"Then what will you do, Eren? It's clear you don't want things to stay the way you are but if you won't challenge me, how will you change anything?" Eren rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving."

The whole pack froze at that. No one ever left. The alpha never let anyone go. They were a group, a family, and as harsh and cruel as the alpha was he was equally possessive. His eyes narrowed, focusing in on Eren.

 **"You will not leave, Eren."** The other wolves whimpered as he brought out his alpha voice. That voice was deep and commanding. It immediately made everyone want to kneel before him or roll over and expose their stomachs. Eren however, didn't seem to be affected by it. 

"I am leaving and you can't stop me, even with the alpha control." The alpha glared at Eren. 

**"You WILL obey me!"** Eren shook his head and turned his back. When he looked at them, it was with sad eyes. 

"I used to look up to you, alpha. But I am not one of your possessions and I refuse to stay beside someone who hurts other species for no reason." With that, Eren turned to leave. There was a snarl and the alpha transformed, tackling Eren, and biting into his nape. This was an attempt to get Eren to submit but Eren merely shook him off. Eren snarled at him. 

_"I am not your possession and you do not control me,"_ he snarled. The others shivered. Eyes widened as they realized that tone of voice. Eren was an alpha too?? His voice was different from their alpha's. Eren's was more menacing in a cold type of way. The words were silky smooth in tone but seemed infinitely terrifying, like a threat from someone who knew they had the upper hand. The alpha froze, unable to fight against Eren's alpha control. Eren snorted and ran off. 

In any other werewolf pack, this would've been seen as submission. However, Eren was the first to leave the pack in over a half century. It had been a long time since anyone had fought against the alpha. The alpha howled, a sound of pure rage and sorrow. 

Eren in the meantime, felt an incredible joy for finally being able to leave them. He'd hated what happened in that pack for a long time and now he was finally free. Eren had known he was an alpha since birth. However, he hadn't until recently been able to use his alpha voice simply because he didn't need or want to. The alpha had appeared strong and kind at first. However, once Eren joined the ranks of the pack he realized that the alpha was cruel and possessive. So he'd left.

Eren released a howl of joy as he ran. Finally! Finally, he was on his way! He would make his own life and life happily!!

...Or so he thought. 

Eren weakly wandered around the city, searching for scraps that he could eat. Game wasn't plentiful here and the cities made it harder to find food. Eren had noticed that his wolf form was shrinking in order to make use of the lesser amount of food. He tried to work in his human form but others simply weren't comfortable around him. They didn't even know what it was since he'd never shown them his wolf form. 

Eren was tired and hungry as he lay down under an awning. He needed to sleep. He would try again tomorrow. Tomorrow would be better.

It wasn't. The day after was worse as all of Eren's human jobs fired him. Eren didn't even understand why. He'd been a good worker. He'd picked up the trades very quickly so why were they telling him to go away?? Why were they telling him that they no longer wanted him to work there????

Apparently one of them was downsizing. Another had gone out of business and was bankrupt, the third simply couldn't pay all of it's employees so it got rid of some, and so on. It almost made him growl with frustration. He needed money so he could buy food!!

After a few more weeks in the city, he heard heavy footsteps near where he was sleeping. Eren got up and hid behind a flower pot. His eyes widened as he saw them men who rounded the corner. 

Hunters.

Hunters were people who searched for rogue mythical creatures or people that had become a menace to civilians. They were the reason that most magical folks stuck to the cities where magic flourished. Not back water cities like this one. 

"Where is it?" one of them hissed at another.

"I don't know!" a second shot back.

"Guys, guys, calm down. We definitely got a call about a wolf, possibly a werewolf, being in this general area all day for the past two weeks. Unless it left, it can't have gone far." They began searching the area and when they weren't looking, Eren slipped away. He couldn't stay in the city. Maybe if he made his way to one of the more magical cities, he'd have better luck? He might be able to at least get a job there. 

He studied his options. He could either try crossing a barren wasteland, or what the normal people considered a haunted forest. He finally decided on the forest. Even if it was haunted, there was a greater chance of game there than in a wasteland. 

The forest in question was dark and gloomy but Eren ignored that. He just wanted to get somewhere he could find food. He darted in, hoping that if he entered quickly he could get out of it faster. The forest was full of game but Eren was too weak to catch anything and so he slowly grew weaker and smaller. Finally one day he collapsed. He hadn't had a drink of water in so long. He began to whine from the pain of hunger and thirst. Then he heard something.

"Come on, you're almost there. Just a few more feet and you'll be at the water." It was a whisper but when Eren looked up he could see a stern man looking down at him. The man had raven black hair, styled in an undercut, with silver eyes. Eren forced his leg under him and stood, trying to drag himself closer to the water. He collapsed and felt the hands pick him up. He was confused but he felt warm in this person's grasp. Safe and warm...he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Back to the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we return to where Levi and Eren are now that Eren has completely returned to his normal state.  
> Levi's POV

Levi stared at the werewolf. This thing was...thanking him? He stared at him in confusion.

"Why are you thanking me?" He heard himself ask. Eren tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry...do you not want my thanks??" Eren asked in confusion. Levi glared at him.

"You're just a werewolf. You're nothing but a beast, why do you think you can talk to me like this?" he asked, coldly. He saw Eren wince and could swear that he saw ears and a tail go down. 

"Still. Even if you only view me as an animal, I still want to repay you for taking care of me," Eren said. Levi could see in his eyes that Eren was determined. He wasn't going to give up. Levi went into his potion brewing room and found the bottle full of his anti-werewolf spray. He came out with it. He could see Eren's confusion. Then he sprayed him straight in the face. 

Eren whined and fell back under the spray. He didn't seem to be having a reaction or anything, he was just getting hit. Levi pressed forward, pushing Eren back with the spray. Finally Eren tripped, falling off the last step. He yelped as he landed. Levi glared at him. 

"I don't need your help. Now go away, and don't come back!" With that he shut the door in Eren's face. He sighed in relief. Finally. He'd gotten rid of the nasty creature. He shut his eyes and thought about his little wolf puppy. If he was being honest, he hadn't actually minded the pup. It was...fun, to spend time with it. Even though the dog had been relatively messy and loud, but he'd actually found he liked it. 

Then he heard the sound of something in the garden. He rushed to the window and looked out. Eren was in the garden, pulling weeds and tending to the plant. Even though Levi wanted to scold him for incorrect technique or something but he noticed that Eren was doing it exactly the same way that Levi had. Levi sighed and decided that he would ignore the brat. 

"I'll just ignore him," Levi muttered. At around four in the afternoon, it started raining. It was a light drizzle at first so Levi didn't mind it. However an hour later he had to hurry and bring in all the things he didn't want getting wet. Within ten minutes after he'd brought everything in, it was _pouring._ He made dinner and then had a thought.

_I wonder about Eren...._

He quickly shook his head and brushed away that thought. He didn't need to think about him. That kid was a werewolf, the worst of the worst. They were arrogant, selfish, and cared only about themselves. He tried to ignore all the memories that flashed into his mind. 

_"Don't you dare get my sheets muddy, pup. I don't want to have to clean those sheets. Also, don't lay next to me. I don't want your fur all over me in the morning."_

_The pup barked and quickly wiped it's paws before jumping on the bed. It curled up on the opposite side of the bed. Later in the night, Levi realized how cold he was. It was freezing and his sheets weren't doing anything. He sighed in annoyance. He would just make tonight an all nighter as well. He rolled over into something warm. He heard a grumbling huff and realized just what he'd rolled into._

_The wolf._

_He ran his hands through it's fur and realized just how warm it was. It was practically a living hot water bottle. He yawned and felt himself growing tired as he curled against it. He fell asleep quickly and when he woke up, it was to soft whimpers. He sat up and realized the wolf was watching him with guilty eyes._

_"Oi, pup, why're you-" Levi realized why it looked guilty. It thought that it had moved onto his side of the bed. He sighed and scratched it behind the ears. "Relax pup. You make for a good hot water bottle."_

_It's tail started wagging._

_Levi was working in the garden under the hot sunlight all day. He sighed and wiped his brow. Finally. He was finally done with his outside work. Now all he needed to do was to get inside and sleep. He stood up and staggered as black spots swirled in his vision. He reached out to grab something as he fell and one of his hands gripped a handful of fur. He stared up, spots still dancing._

_The pup stood next to him. It gently tugged him up, making sure to lean against him as needed to keep him stable. He slowly made his way inside and collapsed. He quickly guzzled down some of the water he had in the kitchen._

_"Thanks, pup. I might've passed out from dehydration if not for you." The only response he got was a happy bark and a furiously wagging tail. He chuckled to himself._

Levi groaned and went to the back door. He opened it and found a partially wet wolf, laying on his top step. Eren looked up at him with sad, pleading eyes. Levi sighed.

"Fine. You can stay for now but if I choose, you leave. Got it?" Eren nodded solemnly. Levi internally groaned and opened the door. The response was immediate. A happy bark and furiously wagging tail. Levi turned to head inside, perfectly content to shut Eren out of the bedroom. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and nearly smiled.

Nearly. 

The thing he'd noticed was a massive wolf wiping it's paws on a mat before coming inside. He'd trained the mutt well. 


	4. I've Made it In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren now has to prove to Levi that he can be trusted not to fuck anything up.

Eren sighed and wiped his forehead as he looked over the garden. He'd made sure to check for any weeds or bugs. It made him happy to work, even knowing that Levi was watching him. Levi didn't seem to trust him. Eren internally sighed, thinking about why.

That stupid rivalry.

The stupid rivalry between werewolf and witches. Eren didn't understand what it was about. They were different creatures, why couldn't they act like it? Why couldn't they accept each other as they were??? Eren rolled his eyes. It wasn't really that odd that Levi didn't trust him. Hell, Eren may have been more suspicious if Levi just let him in. It would've made Eren wonder when Levi was going to poison him or slit his throat while Eren was sleeping. 

He stood and grabbed the watering pail. It was time to water the plants, especially considering how dry it was. Eren gently and carefully poured the water out onto the plants. Then he noticed a familiar flower he hadn't seen before here. He tilted his head.

"Levi?" he called. He heard the door open.

"Tch. What is it, mutt?" Eren nearly winced at the new name. He'd liked when Levi had called him pup. Now his nickname was mutt. It hurt, if Eren was being honest. He ignored that and pointed to the flowers.

"Were these here before?" Levi raised an eyebrow when he saw the flowers.

"No. Those were definitely not there." His face was impassive and looked bored. His steel eyes were sharp and frightening. It was very different from when Eren looked at him and saw those gorgeous silver eyes. 

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" Eren asked. Levi pursed his lips and shook his head slowly. 

"No. It's a rare and uncommon plant. Witches are hard pressed to find them, let alone get them to bloom. Having them here is a sign of good luck and hope." Eren stared at the flowers. How Levi could say things like that with a straight face, he didn't know. He knew that Levi was a witch and was meticulously clean, but still. Sometimes the things he said were confusing simply because Levi said them in such a bored tone of voice. 

"So should I take care of it?" Eren asked. Levi nodded. 

"It looks like it's growing on the roof, but you should still take care of it anyways." Eren nodded and Levi left. Eren stared up and the plants and felt his shoulders sink. He had to climb up onto the roof if he wanted to tend to them. It annoyed him to no end knowing he'd have to take care of these things. 

"Rare? They showed up wherever we made a den. I don't get how these things are rare," Eren muttered. Toiled and sweated in the hot sun, blazing on his back. Finally it was beginning to cool. The sun was setting and the moon rising. Eren shivered as he felt the sweet, gentle moonbeams shimmer across his back. Werewolves were always in tune with the light of the moon and the way of the night. 

"Oi, mutt, are you coming in or no? Otherwise I'm shutting you out for the night." Eren jolted, looking down at Levi. He smiled. 

"I think I'll stay outside tonight, Levi. The moon feels nice tonight." He could tell from Levi's expression that Levi had no clue what the hell he was going on about, but Eren ignored that. Levi shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Don't try to wake me up in the middle of the night so you can come in," he warned. Eren smiled. The grumpy little witch was always going, moving about. It was fun to watch him. When Eren had been too weak to fend for himself, he remembered watching Levi as he rested. Levi had either been working on some nasty smelling brew inside or tending the garden outside. That or cleaning. 

Eren shivered as he felt the change roll over him. Clothes melted into skin, bones lengthened and thickened, and fur pressed through his skin. He leaped down from the roof and began to roam the territory. He was mildly surprised when he smelled other werewolves nearby. And they were in distress. His feet pulled him faster and faster until he came across two trolls. They had backed two werewolves against a cliff face.

A black she-wolf was snarling at them, warning them to stay back but the trolls just chuckled at her reaction. A blonde wolf lay behind her, cradling a paw to his chest. The smell of blood was clear in the air. The trolls grunted and took a step forward, towards them. Right as Eren exploded from the woods. 

His fangs clamped down on the bigger one's throat, ripping and tearing. The troll howled, trying to grab Eren and get him off. Eren hung on for dear life and finally tore out a good chunk. The answering roar was terrifying but Eren ignored it. He knew he'd torn an artery. He could smell it in the air. He went for the other one next, grabbing it's legs to trip it. Once it was down, he viciously attacked it's stomach, tearing away the flesh like a crow stripping a carcass of flesh. Finally through with his work, he turned to the other two werewolves. 

The she-wolf growled, clearly unnerved by his fearsome display. Eren rolled over, exposing his stomach. She stopped growling immediately. Once she gave him a small huff, he rolled over. 

"Are you two okay?" he asked. The girl sighed.

"I am but...Armin isn't." The blonde wolf looked up.

"I'm fine, Mikasa. It'll just take a couple of weeks to heal." Eren went over and sniffed the wound, ignoring Mikasa's warning growl. He transformed into a human and pulled a roll of bandages out of his pocket. He'd learned a long time ago that it was better to be uncomfortable than to be caught dead without any way of treating injuries. He carefully wrapped Armin's wound, making sure to keep fur our of it. He pulled back.

"There. That should hold as long as you don't shift into your human form." Mikasa sniffed at it as Eren pulled back. She looked up at him. 

"Why help?" Eren shrugged. 

"I dunno. I just don't like to leave people alone. It's dangerous for just two werewolves to be alone. I won't ask where your pack is or anything, but I do worry about other strays." Mikasa bristled.

"We aren't strays!" she snarled. Eren held up his hands to try and calm her.

"You do realize I was referring to myself as well, right? Oh well. If you don't want to be called a stray then how about I call you...loners? Does that sound better?" The two glanced at each other and nodded. Eren sighed in relief. "Good. Alright, Armin. If you need to wrap it in your human form, hang this from a tree branch within sight of the house over there."

"You live there?" Armin asked in surprise, taking the medallion from Eren. The medallion had been his mothers. He knew he shouldn't trust anyone like this, but he couldn't help it. It had been so long since he'd seen another werewolf that he would've given everything he had to keep these two safe. His alpha was too strong for him to know what to do with it. 

"I live there with someone else, yeah. It'll be fine. He leaves most of the outside work to me so you don't need to worry about it."

"What happens if you don't come?" Mikasa asked. Eren chuckled.

"If I don't come, it's either because I'm in heat, injured and possibly sick, or have left. Don't worry, I wouldn't leave without giving you prior warning. It'll be fine. What, worried about me already?" he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't get to talk, Mr Take-on-trolls-for-fun." Eren laughed. He noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. Had it been hours already? He sighed to himself. 

"I should get going. I want to get some sleep after all." They nodded and he transformed, running back to the house. He was exhausted when he arrived. He collapsed on the step, which Levi had thoughtfully put a softer mat on, and fell asleep.

"Mutt."

Eren grumbled in his sleep. _Five more minutes..._

"Oi, mutt!" 

Eren rolled over, to avoid the noise. Then he felt a sharp kick in the ribs. He jolted, sitting up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He blinked tired eyes, trying to focus. "Levi?"

"It's time for breakfast, idiot," Levi snorted. Eren smiled and came in.

"Thank you Levi!"

"Shut up, eat, and do your fucking work," Levi grumbled. Eren laughed.

_I like it here._


	5. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets some visitors.  
> Levi's POV

Levi yawned as he worked. He'd had to come out to find a massive wolf, crashed out on his step. One thing Levi still found weird was that the change between wolf and human was instantaneous. There was no momentary wait or struggle, it was just wolf to human. It irritated him. He sighed and hurried around the lab. He'd had potions brewing all week. So he should be ready for them. 

_Any minute now..._

"Levi~~! We're here~!" Levi bit back a sigh.

_Right on schedule. And noisy as hell._

"Coming," he called. He quickly checked the potions and then left them to come out. He stared at his friends. Well, as close to friends as he'd let anyone get. Shitty four eyes was grinning at him while Erwin glanced around the house as he always did. Four eyes, Hange, threw herself on Levi. He staggered back under her weight.

"What the hell, four eyes??" he hissed at her. She laughed and pulled back. 

"It's just been so long since we've seen each other! Isn't that right, Erwin?" Erwin nodded and smiled calmly at Levi.

"Yes. We really should visit more often if only to make sure you haven't died." Levi clicked his tongue. Shitty eyebrows thought he'd die that easily? Well he could go screw himself for all Levi cared. Then Levi heard a thumping noise on the stairs. The next thing he knew, the back door was flying open to reveal a panicked werewolf. 

"Levi! I heard loud voices! Is someone else here??? Are you alright?" Eren's eyes fell on Hange and Erwin and he immediately transformed, forcing Hange away from Levi with fierce snarls. Hange and Erwin stared between Eren and Levi, clearly shocked by the appearance of a werewolf. Levi slapped Eren on the back of the head, making him yelp.

"Shitty mutt. These are friends. Got it? Friends. Not enemies." Eren looked back at Levi with scolded puppy eyes. He transformed, a guilty look on his face. He bowed to Hange and Erwin, causing them to gasp from shock. 

"I apologize for my rude behavior. I saw people I didn't recognize and only heard loud voices so I assumed you were here to hurt Levi or something. Please forgive me." Hange and Erwin stared at him, looking between the bowing werewolf and Levi. The expressions of shock on their faces nearly got Levi to smirk. He managed to keep his face controlled if only because he didn't want Eren to think he'd done something acceptable. 

"Are you going to stand up?" Levi asked. He saw Eren's head shake. 

"No. Not until they've accepted my apology and made it clear that I'm forgiven." Levi raised an eyebrow. At least the kid was honest and sincerely apologetic. Hange laughed and crouched down.

"It's alright, wolfie! I forgive you! Where did you find this guy, Levi??" she asked, pinching Eren's cheeks. Eren glanced up, but not at Levi. He glanced at Erwin. Erwin sighed but smiled politely at Eren.

"You're forgiven. Please stand, it feels weird to think that you would stay bent in half until we said it was alright to stand up. Eren straightened and smiled, his brilliant fucking smile. Levi nearly clicked his tongue. This kid could shine brighter than the sun when he put that smile into gear. It was painful to look at yet it drew the eye like nothing else did. 

"Thank you. Again, I sincerely apologize for my disrespectful behavior. I had no intention of offending you." Hange grinned.

"Seriously, Levi! Where did you find this kid?? A werewolf that's polite? A werewolf that apologizes?? That might as well be less common than seeing a toothless dragon." Eren winced at the jabs against his species but cocked his head to the side when she talked about the dragon.

"What are you talking about? It's perfectly normal to see dragons without their teeth." Hange jolted and stared at him. 

"It is??? When?? Why?" Eren seemed to think for a moment. It was almost like he was rolling the words over his tongue. 

"Well...you normally see them toothless when it's not in their mating season or when they're not rearing hatchlings. They don't really need their teeth to catch their prey and most of the time the prey is small enough that they can swallow it whole. The only real reason they have fangs is to decide who gets which female, protect their mate, and protect their children. They really don't have fangs otherwise." Hange absorbed this information eagerly. 

"I take it you've seen dragons before then?" Erwin asked. He seemed mildly shocked. Eren glanced up at him.

"Of course I have. They're everywhere!" Erwin leaned forward, making Eren lean back a bit as Levi watched. 

"Really? There are plenty of them? Enough that their species can continue?" Eren stared at him. 

"I'm sorry, why are you so concerned about population? They're almost as numerous as humans so you really don't have to worry about them going extinct. However, you probably _will_ worry if you think they're a threat to human populations." Levi snorted at that. Eren stared at him. "Levi?"

"Erwin's a conservationist. He basically lives to make sure that magical creatures survive." Levi's explanation only confused Eren further. Eren tilted his head again, a small frown appearing on his face.

"But why would you be worried about dragons?" he asked, addressing the question to Erwin. Erwin frowned, bushy eyebrows pulling together.

"There hasn't been a dragon sighting near any towns or villages for nearly a century now. There really hasn't been a lot of magical creature activity anywhere near the cities, even the ones at magical cross points." Eren seemed to be thinking about something.

"What is it, mutt?" Levi spat. Eren flinched under his harsh tone.

"Do you know something?" Erwin asked. Eren nodded slowly.

"It honestly doesn't surprise me that magical creatures are learning to stay away from your cities. After all, the _hunters_ are there." Erwin, Hange, and Levi frowned at the unfamiliar name.

"What do you mean, hunters?" Erwin asked. Eren stared at them in shock. 

"People who hunt magical creatures. Locals tell them that magical creatures were seen nearby and where they were seen. The hunters go to check it out and if they can find a creature, they'll kill them. They'll even chase us until we're out of their territory." Erwin gained a dark look on his face, causing Eren to narrow his eyes. Levi noted that Eren's canine teeth were elongating and sharpening. 

"I need to make a call," Erwin bit out. Eren glanced between him and Levi, clearly confused. Levi sighed.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Eren. You actually did a good thing by telling us about the hunters. Whoever these hunters are, they're dangerous and going against the law. The law says that magical creatures should be protected unless they have hurt someone in a way that can be proven." Eren nodded slowly, staring at the ground.

"I take it you've had a run in with these hunters?" Hange asked. Eren nodded. 

"I've run into them twice. The first time...I don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind. The second time was when I had left my pack. I was wandering through a city, trying to get jobs in my human form during the day, and seeking shelter under awnings and bridges or anything I could find as a wolf pup at night. At this point I was already beginning to starve. It was...a hard time. Anyway. Apparently someone reported seeing a wolf, potentially a werewolf, near to the hunters. I only narrowly escaped them. If I'd been a few seconds later they would've seen me."Eren shuddered after saying that. Levi watched him.

 _Why didn't he want to talk about the first time?_ Levi shrugged, deciding not to pry. 

"Anyway, four eyes, I've got your potions in the back room. Let's go." He led her into the back. She was watching him with an excited smile on her face. He sighed internally, knowing she'd jump him and begin interrogating him the moment they were alone. He shut the door and like magic, the dam burst.

"You're staying with a werewolf?? How? Why? Don't you hate them? Why accept him but none of the others?" Levi gritted his teeth under the onslaught of questions.

"Fine. I'll tell you."


	6. Meeting The Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets to have a chat with Erwin.

Eren tilted his head as the door shut behind Hange and Levi. 

_What're they talking about?_ He wondered. He shrugged to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Erwin. The big, blonde man smiled. 

"Can we talk for a minute, Eren?" Eren nodded and allowed Erwin to gently tug him into the living room. Eren sat down, wondering why Erwin would want to talk to him. Erwin sat down across from him. 

"Eren, what all do you know about the magical community?" Erwin asked. Eren tilted his head. 

"Not much, just what I've heard from others. At least, I'm assuming you're talking about mages and such." Erwin chuckled at that and shook his head. 

"No, I'm not asking what you know about mages and wizards. I'm talking about the magical species community. It's...foreign to us mages because the members of said community are highly secretive. They refuse to let themselves be looked at by scientists and alchemists, avoid human contact, and look frightening in the eyes of non-magical people. Can you see the problem?" Eren nodded. 

"I think I get what you're talking about. For the first thing, we tend not to trust scientists and alchemists because while you humans don't remember, there was a time where we were hunted by such people and they dissected and studied us. We burned any papers they had on us. Hell, there were some species that flat out burned entire villages just to make sure there was nothing. We don't like...being captured and because of that we don't trust anyone who wants to 'make sense' of us." Erwin nodded.

"I sincerely apologize." Eren shrugged.

"It's cool with me. Werewolves weren't actually studied because we're...we live in a pack so we're harder to catch."

"That makes sense."

"Anyway, we avoid human contact because we know that we scare you guys. We are courteous creatures and respect your kinds mindset. We know that we look fearsome so we stay away. As for the last thing, we can't help how we look. After all, some humans are born deformed, right? So don't humans fear them too? It doesn't really bug us since we have a use for our features." Erwin nodded, watching Eren carefully. 

"Do you hate humans, Eren?" Eren stared at him.

"Of course I don't. I can have the same form as them, why would I dislike them? Sure they can be rude, but so can other werewolves. No offence, by the way." Erwin shook his head, seemingly amazed.

_Why does he look like someone covered a pan in pixie dust and smacked him in the face with it?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Erwin chuckled. 

"The thing is, Eren, I've met plenty of werewolves. And you're the first among them who hasn't been arrogant, stuck up, and rude. Not once have they apologized for anything they've said and yet you apologize like you think I'll smack you if you don't." Eren stared at him and chuckled a bit. 

"Erwin, thanks for the complement, but actually most werewolves aren't arrogant or stuck up or rude. Those ones are just the ones who think themselves strong enough to interact with humans, start a fight, and win. The polite ones follow an unspoken rule to leave humans alone. Humans fear us and we fear their retribution on us, so most of us tend to stay away from humans. I am sorry that you've had to deal with rude werewolves though," Eren apologized. Erwin sighed, leaning back.

"Now you're even apologizing for a completely different werewolf. You truly are something special. Tell me, what species do you think need the most help?" Eren thought for a moment. 

"Kelpies." Erwin tilted his head so Eren elaborated. "You know, the horse that stands next to a body of water and tries to drown you in it so they can eat you?" 

"Ah, those ones. I wonder...why tell me they need the most help?" Erwin asked. Eren sighed. 

"They don't actually attack just anyone. They only do it to those who have caused great amounts of misery in another person's life. As for why they need help...humans keep building dams and cutting off water to some of their breeding waters. With that happening, fewer and fewer kelpie calves are appearing. It's...a little worrisome." Erwin wrote some things down in the air with a glowing feather pen. Eren stared as he finished. 

"Alright, and which species do you think humans need to fear the most?" Erwin asked. Eren sighed. 

"Probably goblins if I'm being honest." Erwin tilted his head in confusion.

"Why goblins?" Eren shuddered. 

"Alone a goblin isn't much. Still dangerous, of course, but not as deadly as when they're in a group. Goblins are problematic in large numbers. They'll kill men and children and rape any woman they can get their hands on. They're vicious, especially when they have a shaman or goblin brute with them." Erwin frowned.

"What's the difference?" Eren shuddered. 

"Goblin shamans strengthen the others by sacrificing humans to their gods of death. This makes them stronger, faster, and more deadly than normal. Not to mention that goblin shamans can create poison, immobilizing, and shadow spells. They are very dangerous, even when alone. A goblin brute on the other hand, is just that. All strength. A full grown man couldn't take one of those things down, even while riding a war horse. Their big and strong. It takes an entire pack of werewolves to bring one down." Erwn paused in his midair scribbling. He looked up at Eren in shock.

"Werewolves and goblins don't get along? Also, how large is an average wolf pack?" Eren sighed.

"Of course we don't get along. I said goblins will rape any woman they can get their hands on, didn't I? That includes any magical species. If it takes the shape of a woman near a goblin, it's fucked. Literally. As for the average size of a pack...there's usually about six to eight of us." Erwin continued scribbling even after Eren went quiet. He sighed and went into the yard. 

Eren knew that if Erwin needed to ask him anything else, he'd call him in. Eren went a bit further into the forest, searching for some of the beans he'd seen. He smiled to himself as he found them. He pulled a couple of them off the tree and went back inside. Erwin seemed to be chatting with someone that Eren couldn't see but Eren ignored that. He wandered into the kitchen. He quickly put the beans on a tray and slipped them into an oven after starting the fire. He would wait until he smelled them roasting. He grabbed the other materials. 

Water, chili powder, melon juice, and some sugar. He quickly stirred the dry materials together, making a red looking powder. He combined the liquids and waited. Erwin was still talking and Levi and his friend hadn't come out of their room. His nose twitched at a familiar, bitter scent. Eren smiled and quickly pulled it out of the oven, dousing the fire. He began grinding the beans into a fine powder. Once they were ground up he quickly added them to the dry mixture. He grabbed a whisk and began to pour the powder steadily into the liquid mix. He gently stirred the mixture until the creation was a resulting thick, dark brown drink. He inhaled the warm, spicy scent and smiled. He quickly packed away the remaining powder in a clay pot with his name carved in it. He returned to the living room right as Erwin got off the call. 

"What's that?" Erwin asked. Eren smiled and took a sip of the drink, letting the spicy sweetness run over his tongue. He released a sigh of content. He loved this drink.

"Werewolves call it _chocolate._ Supposedly it was a gift for the wolf gods in the old days." Erwin studied it. 

"Do you mind if I..." Eren's eyes widened. He got up and made a small mug of it, adding more sugar to the mix. He didn't like it too sweet but he knew that Erwin probably wouldn't have been able to handle the actual heat. He quickly mixed it and put away the powder. He handed the mug to Erwin, who studied it. Eren took a sip of his and shut his eyes in satisfactions as a rumble of pleasure started in his stomach. He watched Erwin as Erwin hesitantly brought it to his lips. Erwin jolted in shock when he took a sip. 

"Like it?" Eren asked. Erwin stared at it.

"It's sweet but...spicy." Eren nodded. 

"I added a bit more sugar to yours. I didn't know if you'd like it the way we werewolves prefer it." Erwin nodded. The door opened and Levi immediately sniffed the air.

"Oi, mutt. What have you been making?" he growled. Eren visibly sank into his seat. Erwin smiled at Levi.

"He and I were chatting about the magical society! He even introduced me to a werewolf drink called chocolate! You should try some," Erwin said, holding out the cup. Levi glared at it for a second. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the rim. Then, and only then, he took a sip. His eyes widened and he began drinking it down until the cup was empty. He set it down.

"That was...incredible. Mutt, make some more." Eren immediately leaped from his chair to make some more. 

"Oo, oo, Eren, do you mind making me some too??" The friend with glasses asked. Eren nodded. He glanced back at Erwin.

"Do you want a refill?" Erwin shook his head.

"No thank you, I'm not fond of spicy drinks." Eren nodded. By the time he'd made a new cup for Levi, without as much sugar, and a cup for his friend, Eren was nearly out of the powder. Eren brought the cups over. Levi drank his and sighed appreciatively. He narrowed his eyes at Eren.

"You sweetened the other one," he accused. Eren began to panic.

"D-do you want more sugar?" Levi looked at him, offended. 

"Of course not! It's better this way, I'm just wondering why you sweetened it." Eren sighed but nodded towards Erwin.

"Not everyone likes chocolate. Especially people with a more...sweet tooth." Levi nodded and sipped his. His friend sipped hers and her eyes practically bugged out.

"HOT!!" she yelled. Levi glared at her murderously.

"Shut the fuck up, shitty four eyes." She fanned her tongue but sat again. When she finally stopped freaking out, she stared at Levi.

"How can you like this?" she asked incredulously. Levi shrugged. Eren watched the exchange and shrugged. He didn't really care how Levi acted with his friends. Levi sighed.

"Erwin, I got you and four eyes here the potions you requested. Now do me a favor and get the fuck out of here." Erwin frowned.

"But I want to talk to Eren more." Eren glanced to Levi, who shook his head.

"No. He's going to make more of whatever that powder he put in was because this is fucking delicious." Eren nodded and left. He quickly grabbed a basket and began collecting as many of the beans as he could. They seemed to be plentiful here. The hard part would probably be chili peppers. He sighed. Another problem would be the melon juice. As soon as he got back in, he realized that no one had left. The woman, Hange he'd learned her name was, immediately grabbed his hands.

"Do you know of any other sweet drinks?? Ones that maybe Erwin and I could drink?" Eren glanced at Levi who sighed.

"You've got free run of the kitchen until they leave." Eren nodded. 

"I think I do. Levi, do you mind me harvesting some of the African violet blossoms? I know how to use them in a particularly sweet drink, if you don't mind." Levi shook his head. Eren figured that was as good approval he was going to get. He plucked some and under the watchful eyes of both Erwin and Hange, he made the drink. He used more sugar and squeezed a juice out of the flower. Hange and Erwin wrinkled their noses at the sight. Eren just shrugged and continued making the drink. He added some milk and more sugar, then added an egg to the mix. He mixed it thoroughly before moving to the next part.

He glanced up to see Hange and Erwin's horrified looking faces at the eggshell. He nearly burst out laughing but he choked it down. He lit the fire in the oven and slowly put them in. Soon, a sweet aroma began to fill the house. Their eyes widened as he slowly pulled them out of the fire. Inside was a dark purple looking drink that was thick, like chocolate but not quite as thick. He passed it to them.

"Careful, it's hot." They nodded and sipped it. Erwin's eyes widened and Hange drank it all in one go.

"That was INCREDIBLE!!!" she yelled. Eren winced. 

"Tch. Happy now? He's made you a nice drink, now get the fuck out of here." Eren glanced at Levi. Levi looked oddly...sullen. Eren ignored it and cleaned up the kitchen. Hange pouted at Levi while Erwin continued sipping his drink. Once he was done, he set the cup down.

"That was delicious, thank you Eren." Eren nodded at Erwin's comment. Soon Levi began herding the two towards a circle on the floor that was glowing blue. Erwin continued talking to Eren over his shoulder. "We really should get together and talk again sometime!"

"Just **go** , already you giant oaf!" Levi hissed. As soon as Erwin was in the circle, it glowed white and the two disappeared. Levi sighed and turned to look at Eren. Eren slumped down, face in his arms on the counter. He let out a drawn out groan. When he looked up he saw Levi's raised eyebrow. 

"You're friends are exhausting," he said, answering the unasked question. Levi nodded.

"That they are...I'm going to take a nap. Don't wake me unless you have dinner ready." With that Levi left, leaving Eren to finish the chores and clean the kitchen. Eren sighed but began cleaning. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither of the drinks in this are real, please do not try them at home. I say this as a warning, because I happen to know some people who might actually try to make this and I would rather you who read not try this and get sick. Thank you for reading this far though!


	7. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Levi and Hange talk about?

"Alright, spill!! You hate werewolves, why the hell are you living with one??" Hange demanded. Levi glared at her. 

"Watch it, Hange. I don't like it when you tell me what to do." Hange raised her hands defensively, backing away from Levi a bit. Once she'd backed away far enough for Levi, Levi sighed and sat down in one of his chairs. 

"I didn't know he was a werewolf until a few days ago. At max, I've known he was a werewolf for about a week. When I found him, I thought he was a normal wolf pup-"

"Pup??  _ Pup _ ?? How the hell did you think he was a pup?? He's a massive, full grown, werewolf!" Hange hissed. Levi glared at her until she quieted and sat down. He rubbed his temples, already feeling a headache building. 

"When I found him, he was a wolf pup on the verge of starvation. He was maybe two feet or less from the brook when he collapsed. He couldn't even push himself to the brook. So I took him in and treated him."

"You? Nursed a wolf cub? Back...to health?" Hange questioned, brow furrowing with confusion. Levi glared at her.

"Just because I can make poisons doesn't necessarily mean that I can't make things to help people or things grow and live. I can make healing potions, I  _ choose _ not to. Got it, four eyes?" She sighed but nodded, indicating he should continue. 

"Yes, I nursed a wolf cub back to health. He was a little menace at first but he learned his place quickly enough. Anyway, once he was fully grown, he returned to his human form." 

"How did you react??" Hange interrupted, leaning forward. Levi glared at her and she held up her hands. "Fine, fine, I'll stop just don't glare at me."

"Obviously I wasn't happy. You know how much I hate werewolves. So I told him to get out and stay out." Hange frowned.

"But he's still here," she pointed out. Levi glared at her.

"Thank you, Master of the Obvious, she who cannot keep her mouth shut." He stared at her pointedly and she clamped her mouth shut. She even pulled her fingers across her lips in a zipping motion. Levi sighed. 

"He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and help me as thanks for saving his life." He paused when he thought Hange was about to interrupt. She did look about ready to burst. He continued. "I still told him no and kicked him out. He didn't go away though."

"He stuck around? Even when you turned your lethal gaze upon him??" Hange asked incredulously. Levi groaned and leaned back. She quickly shut up. He stared at her, suspicious and not trusting that she wouldn't talk anymore. 

"Yes, he stuck around. He worked in the garden and then it started raining. It wasn't much at first but then it became a downpour. I ignored all thoughts of him. He was just a werewolf, why should I care if he was cold or wet? Then...then I got sentimental." He glanced up in time to see her bugged out eyes and dropped jaw. "What?"

"You?? You, as in, Levi Ackerman, got...sentimental?? As in the whole, I feel kind of bad for this person, I remember good times with this person, that sentimental??" she asked incredulously. Levi glared at her. 

"I really want to kill you right now." She clamped her jaw shut, a solid  _ clonk _ echoing to Levi. He sighed. 

"Yes, I got sentimental. I know it's not normal for me but it happened. I ended up remembering how... _ fun _ it had been to spend time with him. As a dog, he was incredibly fun and playful. So I ended up checking the back door and, sure enough, he was laying there in his wolf form. I decided that he could stay as long as he met two conditions. First, he worked for it and, second, I could kick him out at any moment and he'd leave without complaint. There. End of story." He stared at her. Now that the story was over, she looked confused and curious. 

"Levi, but, don't you hate werewolves? I mean, considering what happened when you were a kid-"

"I do hate them. I would happily kill every last one of them," Levi snarled. Hange jerked back, clearly afraid. Levi sighed and leaned back. "But Eren...Eren's tolerable. He seems like an innocent brat who doesn't know what the real world is like. He apologizes every time he thinks he's done something wrong and there's no getting it through to him that I'm not mad. He'll stay stubborn until he's sure I'm not mad or he's been forgiven. It's honestly confusing considering what happened." Hange gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"Good luck, Levi. I know it's not an easy thing for you to be in close proximity to a werewolf but this one seems good." Levi nodded. Then he sighed.

"We should go out before Erwin starts grilling Eren on the magical society." He stood to leave and Hange grabbed his arm. He glanced at her.

"What?" She sighed.

"Levi...we didn't just come because we need the potions. We also came because...Queen Petra wants you to serve in the royal courts. You've got the skills and no one would question you." Levi was shaking his head, even before Hange finished. 

"You can tell Queen Petra 'thanks for the offer' but I'm good. I like it here without any of the subtle backstabbing that goes on in the central court. I could care less to deal with that and I know for a fact that if you can't play the game, you'll become someone else's pawn. I don't want that, Hange. Besides, I have a new responsibility now." Hange glared at him.

"Don't try to use Eren as a shield," she growled. Levi smirked and stared right back at her.

"If it means staying out of the court, you can bet I'll use a werewolf as a shield. I don't even care," he said. Hange sighed.

"You really don't want to? Erwin and I could protect you," she pleaded. Levi sighed.

"No, Hange. I don't want to go there. You and I both know I've spent more than my fair share of time navigating those deadly waters. I'm glad I got out when I did and I have no intention of going back. Get that through your thick skull already," he sighed, lightly rapping his knuckles against her forehead. The look Hange gave him was so sad and deep he could swear he saw the ocean depths in those eyes. He looked away. 

"Let's go." With that he opened the door to an unfamiliar smell, Erwin writing in the air, and Eren looking guilty as hell.


	8. An unexpected situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has something happen.  
> Eren's POV

Eren yawned. He climbed off the couch and began making breakfast. By the time Levi came out, Eren had prepared a cup of tea and a plate of fruit. Eren handed it to him as he stalked past. Levi accepted it without a word. Eren sat down and drank his chocolate. He nearly moaned at the familiar taste. He felt a spike of heat go through him. Eren frowned and looked around. 

_What was that?_ He shrugged and moved on.

He stood and felt agonizing, ripping pain shoot through him. Eren collapsed with a cry of pain. He curled up on himself, panting from the pain. Levi stood sharply at Eren's cry. 

"Eren?" he asked, clearly worried. Eren gasped and nearly screamed as pain shot through him. He writhed on the ground, desperate to escape the burning heat. Levi crouched next to him, clearly not knowing what was going on. Eren thought desperately.

_What the hell is this?? It hurts! I can't even control my own movements! Why am I so freaking **hot** -!!_

His eyes widened as he realized what this was. 

_No...that's impossible. I-I'm not..._

Eren let out a long groan as the pain and heat spiked, heading lower towards his groin. He twisted and writhed, desperate for it to not reach its target. He couldn't help his reaction when it did though. A long, drawn out whine passed his lips as he writhed. His eyes fell on Levi and he writhed, desperately fighting his instincts. He lost in the end and his body twisted, onto his back. He spread his legs and his hands flopped onto the floor next to his head. He was speaking before he even knew what he was saying.

"Levi...please...make it stop," he begged. Tears beaded in his eyes as Levi watched him, clearly shocked and confused by Eren's actions. Eren was moving before he could try to stop himself. He sat up and climbed into Levi's lap, face red, and big ass rubbing against Levi's cock. Levi grunted in surprise and gasped when Eren wrapped his arms around his neck.

"E-Eren, what are you doing?" Levi asked, eyes going narrow with suspicion. Eren groaned and accidentally released some pheromones into the air. The smell of sweet caramel filled the air. Eren slumped, resting his head against Levi's shoulder. 

"Levi...please...it hurts...I need...please, help...Levi," Eren gasped, unable to form a coherent thought. He ground his ass against Levi's cock, hoping to elicit a response. Levi gasped and stood, arms scooping Eren up with him. When Eren felt Levi's hands grip his ass, he moaned. "Levi...more..."

Levi carried him into the bedroom. Eren felt his heat fill him further as Levi set him down. Levi grabbed some cloth and wrapped Eren's hands up. Eren tilted his head.

 _I didn't know Levi was the kinky type._

Eren let out a gasp of horror as Levi tied up his hands to the headrest and then left, shutting the door behind him. Eren whined, desperate for any kind of friction. His dick was throbbing painfully but Eren knew that without anyone there to stimulate him, he wouldn't be able to come. He felt something leak down his leg and jolted. He moaned loudly as slick slid down his leg. 

"Levi!" he cried, desperately.

Meanwhile with Levi

Levi grabbed the magic phone that would get him in contact with Hange. He activated it and waited for it to connect. He could hear Hange's confusion when she picked up. 

"Levi? This is unusual, why are you calling me?" Levi sighed.

"Eren's acting weird and I don't know how to react." There was a slight pause.

"What do you mean by 'he's acting weird'?" Hange asked, clearly confused. Levi sighed and thought back. His cock twitched when he remembered Eren laying on his back, legs spread invitingly. He shuddered. 

"He's talking about behind in pain and seems aroused. He even tried to get me to touch him in a...a sexual manner." He could almost hear the shock on the other end. Then he heard the sound of pages flipping.

"Okay, I think I've found what the answer is."

"What?"

"He's in heat." Levi blinked in confusion.

"What's that?" He could practically hear her frustration on the other end. 

"It's basically a mating season where their instincts tell their body to go and either have sex with someone or to get themselves filled with a cock as fast as possible. Levi shuddered. All of a sudden a loud whine could be heard.

"What the?"

"Levi, where's Eren?" Hange asked. Levi returned his focus to the call, ignoring the pleading whines and moans.

"I tied him up in the bedroom." There was silence on the other end, then Hange exploded.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN HE'LL BE IN??? HE CAN'T EVEN COME WITHOUT SOMEONE ELSE TOUCHING HIM!! YOU GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN THERE RIGHT NOW AND FUCK HIM UNTIL HE CAN'T STAND!" she bellowed at him. Levi stared at the phone incredulously.

"Are you...are you telling me to have sex with him?" he asked in shock. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS SAYING! YES, YOU NEED TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM!! NOW GO AND HELP HIM!" With that, Hange ended the call. Levi stared at the phone for another moment before he sighed and went back to the bedroom. The sight that greeted him had his cock twitching in his pants. 

Eren was writhing on the bed, dick clearly up in his pants. His desperate pants and whines made Levi unconsciously lick his lips. When Eren's eyes met Levi's, Eren started begging.

"Levi, please! I'll do anything you want, just please let me cum! Please, please, please! It hurts, Levi!" Eren sobbed. Levi stepped forward and quickly began to pull Eren's clothes off. Eren gasped with relief when his cock was allowed to stand free. Levi was confused when he saw a clear liquid dripping down Eren's legs. He wiped a bit on his finger, earning a gasp from Eren, and sniffed it. He hesitantly licked it and was surprised. It tasted sweet and matched the caramel smell Eren had made earlier. Levi lifted Eren's legs higher, searching for the source of the sweet fluid. 

Eren's POV

When Levi licked at Eren's entrance, lapping up the slick Eren was producing, Eren' jolted and moaned. He gasped, jolting each time that warm tongue returned to lap again. His cock was leaking but he couldn't cum. He moaned.

"Levi, please!" Levi pulled away and Eren whined. 

"Eren...I'm...I'm going to put it inside of you, okay?" Levi asked, clearly concerned about Eren. Eren just raised his hips, displaying his weeping hole to Levi.

"Please...just put it inside me already! I need you...I need your big, juicy cock inside my ass, Levi!" Eren whined. He noticed Levi's cock twitched at that and Levi let out a husky groan. He gently wrapped Eren's legs around his waist.

"You are just _begging_ me to pound it inside of you," Levi growled. Eren nodded desperately, feeling the head of Levi's cock twitching against his opening. 

"Please!! Please, Levi, just slam it into me!! Make me moan, make me cry, I'm begging you!" Eren whispered. Levi nodded and slowly slid his cock into Eren's ass. Eren moaned and gasped, whining as he was denied the friction and force he wanted so badly. 

"Harder, Levi, please!" he begged. Levi grunted and pulled out until only the tip was inside of Eren. Then he slammed back in, hitting Eren's prostate in one go. Eren moaned and came, all over the bed. Levi clicked his tongue.

"That's fucking filthy, pup." Eren dimly noticed that Levi had gone back to calling him pup instead of mutt. "What should I do with you?"

"P-punish me, Levi." Levi raised an eyebrow and a dark look entered his eye. 

"Alright, you've been a bad little pup, haven't you?" He emphasized the question with a harsh thrust into Eren's ass, causing Eren to moan slightly.

"Y-yes, I've been a bad boy," Eren moaned. Levi slowed, forcing Eren to feel every inch of his cock. He teased the head of Eren's cock, eliciting a breathy moan.

"What did you do, pup? Remind master what you did wrong so I know exactly how to punish you," Levi purred in Eren's ear. Eren moaned. 

"I-I came...on Master's sheets...I made his bed dirty..." Eren gasped, struggling to speak through the painful pleasure. There was a soft hum in his ear and he shivered. Levi thrust back in, purposefully ramming against Eren's prostate and holding there. Eren gasped and writhed, trying to get away from the continuous jolts of pleasure. 

"That's not all, is it pup? What did you do before master tied you up to the bed?" Levi murmured, nipping the shell of Eren's ear. Levi rocked his hips, earning a loud moan from Eren. Eren jolted and moaned.

"I-I came onto Master...I tried to seduce master into....into fucking me," Eren whined. There was a hum of approval. Levi pulled out and almost immediately the painful heat came back, causing Eren to whine with pain. He looked back at Levi pleadingly. "M-Master..."

"I'm going to punish you now, pup. Put your hands on the headboard." Eren nodded and gripped the headboard tightly. He glanced over his shoulder.

"L-like this, Master?" Levi studied him.

"Raise your ass more. Oh, and pup? Don't cum until I say you can. Got it?" Eren nodded and felt a hand painfully jerk his hair back, earning a moan. "Got it?"

"Yes, Master," Eren gasped. His heat was becoming painful and he began to whimper. Then a hard smack echoed around the room and Eren yelped as a hand slapped his ass. He moaned as the sting of pain turned to pleasure. 

"I think that for those two things you need at least ten spankings, pup. Five for getting the bed dirty, and five for assuming you could try and seduce me. I want you to count for me. Can you do that?" Levi's voice was a low, aroused purr. His hands gently kneaded Eren's ass, causing the werewolf to moan again. 

"Y-yes, Master!" Eren whispered. A second slap followed and Eren yelped before gasping out the second number. "Two."

Another painful slap emanated and Eren gasped. "Three."

 _Slap._ "F-four!"

 _Slap._ "Five!"

 _Slap!_ "S-six!!"

"Keep that ass up, pup. Otherwise I'll add another two for each time it drops," Levi warned. Eren whined but raised his ass again. A slap came and Eren gasped, moaning loudly.

"Seven!"

 _Slap!!_ "Eight!"

 _SLAP!_ "Nine!"

 _SLAP!!_ "Ten!" 

Eren was sobbing by the last one, cock aching for release. He felt gentle hands begin to knead and rub the bright red cheeks. Eren moaned at each squeeze. He heard a sigh from Levi.

"You did well, pup. You took your punishment like a good little pup and now Master's going to give you a reward for being so good." Eren gasped as he felt the hands gently spread his ass apart. 

"M-master?? What are you-ah!" Eren moaned when he felt something lick the rim of his hole. He looked over his shoulder to find Levi with his face buried in Eren's ass. Levi hungrily began licking and sucking at Eren's hole, causing Eren to release breathy whines and sobs. Finally he decided it was time to actually enter him. Levi slid his tongue into Eren. 

Shudders ran through Eren's entire body and Levi greedily buried his face further in the soft, round cheeks. Eren was moaning. 

_Master still hasn't said I could cum yet! I can't...I can't cum yet...I need to release!_

Eren began to whine with displeasure as his cock grew harder and harder. Finally Levi pulled out. Eren gasped for breath.

"Master...please, I need to cum!" he whimpered. Levi stared down at the sight in front of him. Eren still hadn't let go of the headrest or let his ass fall. Not to mention he'd held on, preventing himself from releasing. Levi smirked. 

"You can't cum until I'm fully inside you, got it?" Eren nodded weakly, desperate for Levi to get inside. He felt the hands grip his ass cheeks and then Levi thrust in. Once Levi was fully inserted, Eren came. His vision went white and he nearly slumped. 

"Master..." he sighed with relief. Levi chuckled.

"Don't think it's over yet, pup. I'm not through with you yet." With that Levi began to harshly ram into Eren. Eren's whole frame was shaking from the sheer force. Or maybe it was from sheer pleasure. The sounds Eren were making were indicating the latter. Just hearing his moans was turning Levi on more than he'd ever been before. His cock twitched, even though it was still buried inside Eren's tight heat. He groaned. 

"Pup, I'm gonna cum," he warned. With that, Eren began to buck back, meeting Levi's thrusts. 

"Master! C-cum inside me, please! Fill me up with master's cum!" Levi groaned at Eren's words. He slammed into Eren a few more times before cumming inside him. Eren moaned and came again. Levi pulled out and Eren lay down. Levi ruffled the werewolf's hair. "Thank you...Master..."

"My pleasure," Levi murmured, forcefully kissing Eren. Eren drifted off a few minutes later.


	9. Post-Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Eren's snapped out of his heat, what happens?  
> Levi's POV

Levi groaned as he got out of bed. Eren had been nearly insatiable for the past three days. Even Levi felt sore after fucking for that long. The werewolf in question was sleeping peacefully. Levi studied him.

_He's gonna have one hell of an ache in his hips once he wakes up._

Levi sighed but went out. He glanced around. They had managed to keep things in the bedroom, although it wasn't like Eren would've been able to go anywhere without Levi's help anyways. He noticed that the magic phone was glowing, signalling that someone was calling. He sighed and picked it up. 

"LEVI! You finally answered!" Levi held the phone away from his ear as Hange screamed with excitement. Once she'd calmed down, he put it back and began talking.

"Have you been trying to call me every day?" he asked curiously. 

"I didn't know how long werewolf mating usually goes. Did you take care of Eren?" Levi chuckled.

"Let's just say I don't think he'll be getting out of bed anytime soon. And if he is, I didn't do my job right." Hange's raucous laughter echoed over the phone and Levi smirked to himself. 

"So I take it you got off too? You seem less pent up than usual." Levi clicked his tongue.

"First of all, I'm not normally pent up, and second of all how the hell are you supposed to satisfy a werewolf in heat if you don't cum a few times?" he growled. Then he heard a soft whimpering noise from the bedroom. He frowned. 

_Eren's temperature was down, so why is he...?_

"Sorry Hange. I should probably check up on him." Chuckles echoed over the phone.

"Sure. Call me later. I want to know everything about how Eren acted in heat!" With that, she ended the call. Levi set the phone down and returned to the bedroom. Eren was curled up in bed, tears in his eyes. Levi sat on the foot of the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The look Eren gave him was one of pure guilt.

"I-I'm sorry...Levi...I shouldn't have-I don't know why...I'm so sorry," Eren hiccuped. What scared Levi wasn't the fact that Eren couldn't form a complete sentence, but was that he was apologizing for something. Levi crouched down in front of him. 

"Hey, shh, it's okay. Come on, Eren. Tell me what the problem is," Levi coaxed. Eren sniffled but looked up at him. Levi felt his heart leap to his throat at the look in those two, gorgeous eyes. 

"Levi...um...having sex while one is in heat...is the werewolf equivalent of mating." Levi nodded.

"That's not really a big deal, don't worry about it." Eren swallowed and looked down. Levi began to get nervous. Eren was acting so strangely. What was going on with the brat?

"It...it is a big deal...for us werewolves." Eren seemed to be bracing himself for something so Levi sat in silence. "Werewolves only mate once. We mate for life!"

Levi froze. Had Eren really just blurted that out? Was he-was he serious?

"Oi, brat, are you serious?" Eren nodded. Tears began to fill his eyes but he stuttered out the next thing he wanted to say.

"I-I'll leave if...if you don't-don't want me to stay." Tears rolled down his cheeks like fat rain drops on windows. Levi sighed and pulled the sobbing brat to his chest. Eren seemed surprised and looked up at him in shock. "L-Levi?"

"You don't have to go anywhere. I don't mind you here and besides, what would happen to you if you left?" Eren shook his head.

"I don't know...all I know is that werewolves hate to be apart from their mates and if one dies it can drive the other mad. I never thought...I never thought I'd go into heat since I'm an alpha..." Eren seemed guilty. Levi sighed but pulled Eren closer. Eren snuggled up to him. 

"You'll be fine, Eren. I'll take care of you, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I hope you're enjoying the story because I know I am.


	10. After Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get Eren checked out and find out why he went into heat.

"Now, first of all, we need to find out _why_ you went into heat. Do you mind if I call Hange? She'll be happy to check you out." Eren hesitantly nodded. 

"A-Alright..." Levi pulled the werewolf onto his lap and snuggled him against his chest. Eren looked up in surprise. 

"Don't worry, I won't let her touch you in any ways you don't want to be touched or refuse to allow. It's up to you what she does, Eren." Eren nodded. He breathed slowly, dragging it out.

"Okay. I'll be fine as long as you're here." Levi nodded and reached for the magical phone. He called Hange who answered immediately. 

"What is it, Levi? Is Eren alright? What happened, why are you calling me, where's Eren, are you alright?" Levi held the phone away from his ear until the barrage of questions died down. He sighed and pulled it closer. 

"I want you to come check out what Eren's class is." There was silence and during that silence, Levi held the phone away from his ear. After a moment, there was an excited shriek.

"Are you serious?? I get to check out a werewolf for real?? Are you serious?? Is Eren okay with it?????" Levi sighed. 

"Yes, I already asked him. The reason why we want to do this is because he thought he was an alpha yet he went into a heat and not a rut. We should know why that is. Think you can do that?" 

"Give me a minute, I need to get a few things ready but I'll be over as soon as I can." Levi hummed a noise of confirmation and hung up. Eren seemed nervous so Levi wrapped his arms around Eren. Eren began to purr while Levi was doing this. He seemed really happy with it. He didn't even know that werewolves could purr. After about five minutes, the glowing teleport spell circle appeared and Hange came through. She immediately went towards Eren, who cringed and clung to Levi. Levi sighed.

"Hange, you're scaring him." Hange grinned and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just was so excited! I've never been able to study a werewolf before. I get the feeling you don't want me poking around down there, so I'll just have to limit it to Eren's feelings, maybe one or two blood tests, and if possible a urine test." Eren blanched at that last one and Hange laughed. 

"It's not that hard. All you have to do is pee in a cup. You can do that, right?" Eren nodded but looked away. Levi sighed.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to do it Eren." Eren looked up at him and smiled slightly. It was a strained, nervous smile but a smile none the less. Levi kissed his forehead, ignoring the squeal from Hange when he did so. Eren seemed almost stronger when he pulled his lips away.

"I-I'll do it so...give me the cup. 'Cause something tells me that Levi won't want me peeing in any of his cups." Levi chuckled at that. He really had trained the brat well.

"No. No I most certainly do not." Hange laughed as well.

"You really are house trained! Well, it's why I brought a cup of my own over anyway. Don't worry, I know how much of a clean freak Levi is." Levi shuddered. 

"I had to live with her for two years. It was _horrible._ " Hange pouted at him, sticking her tongue out at him. 

"I'm not **that** bad, you grumpy clean freak witch. You just happen to be extra sensitive to dirt. Which makes it even more odd to think that you're living in a cabin in the woods. This seems like the last place you'd want to go." Levi shrugged. 

"It's fine." Eren slipped away and took the cup from Hange. He quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Hange chuckled.

"It's surprising that you'd be so attached to him after having sex with him. You normally aren't so clingy with your other partners." Levi sighed. 

"That's because he isn't just a one night stand. Apparently, sex and marriage is the same for werewolves. Not to mention, they only take one partner so there isn't a divorce at all. I don't know how it could affect Eren, but the look on his face when he even considered it was horrible. He looked like he was tearing himself in half when he offered to leave. Not to mention, I don't know why but I don't want him to go." Hange nodded thoughtfully. 

"That's interesting."

"What is?" They turned to look at Eren, who was holding a cup. Thankfully, Levi couldn't see what was inside. He passed it to Hange who quickly began separating the nearly clear liquid into different vials. She added chemicals to them and turned to Eren with a syringe.

"Do you mind if I take some blood?" she asked. Eren shook his head and wordlessly held out his arm. Hange took the blood as fast as possible. She would've bandaged it but it had already healed so there was no point. She smiled at Eren. She did the splitting of vials thing again and quickly added chemicals. She turned to Eren with a notepad in hand. 

"Alright, Eren. Have you ever gone through a heat before?" Eren shook his head. Hange frowned.

"Have you ever gone into a rut before?" Eren shook his head again. Hange's brow furrowed and she looked up. 

"How did you feel the day you went into heat?" Eren thought for a moment.

"It was kind of like there was a cramp in my stomach at first. Then when I stood up, it was like someone had driven a white hot poker through my gut and into my groin. I was so aroused that it was painful. I felt like I needed to be filled with something but I had no clue what it was. Something told me that what I wanted was Levi so I called out to him. In all honesty, I have almost no memory of what happened that first day. Not to mention the time in my heat was a pleasured haze. Sorry I can't help more." Hange nodded and furiously scribbled things down on her notepad.

"And how were you feeling towards Levi before heat?" Eren blinked, clearly taken by surprise with the question.

"I admired him. He was strong and hardworking not to mention kind enough to let me stay...I think I was happy just being near him. He was someone I could trust to be honest, even painfully so, and I liked that." He smiled at Hange. She nodded and turned to check the urine. She glanced from her book the the colors frowning and scribbling things down. She then checked to see how the blood had reacted. It was interesting to see her scribble things down as she softly muttered to herself.

"Well?" Levi asked, clearly annoyed at it taking so long. 

"Give me a minute so I can be sure," she mumbled, wiping hair out of her face. She checked the blood, even tapping one that seemed to have solidified. She turned back to them. 

"So? What is he?" Levi growled. Hange took a breath. 

"I think he's a sigma." Both Eren and Levi frowned. At their confused expressions, Hange elaborated. "A sigma is an omega who will appear as an alpha until a suitable alpha arrives. Once that happens, they will only reveal their omega side to that chosen alpha. What makes you two interesting is the fact that Levi doesn't have a class. Since he's a witch, they have different groupings than werewolves yet you still identified him as an alpha."

"It was probably the hero worship," Eren muttered. Levi raised an eyebrow at that but ignored it. 

"So? Why were we both confused?" Hange grinned excitedly. 

"Sigma's are extremely rare. From what I know, only about fifteen have appeared and been recorded. There may have been more but we wouldn't know. Because of being a sigma with only unsuitable alphas around, it doesn't surprise me that he wouldn't have known what he was. That is, until he met you." Levi sighed and rested his chin on Eren's head. 

"So this is my fault?" Hange nodded. 

"You're the one who called to his instincts so it's your job to look after him as his alpha." Levi looked down at Eren, who smiled up at him and rubbed his cheek against Levi's. 

"Alpha..." he purred. Levi shuddered. This brat was so fucking hot and now Levi didn't know what to do.

"Oi, you aren't getting horny on me are you? We have a guest," he scolded. Eren pulled away with an innocent look. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I would never get aroused in front of a guest. I can't say the same for Levi junior down here though," Eren answered, grinding his ass on Levi's hard on. Levi bit back a groan. He glared at Hange.

"Take your shit and get the fuck out of here so I can punish this filthy pup." Hange giggled and was out within two minutes. After that, Levi pulled Eren down for a kiss. Eren kissed desperately back, already shedding his clothes. Levi slowly pulled his pants off, loving the look of hunger in Eren's eyes. 

"Eren, I want you to try something." Eren tilted his head. 

"What is it, master?" he crooned softly. Levi felt his dick twitch but he ignored that. 

"I want you to ride me. I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock." Eren clambered onto his lap with a sexy grin. 

"With pleasure, master. Anything you desire is yours." Eren brought the tip to his ass and sat down, slowly sliding it into his wet, hot, heat. Levi groaned throatily. Eren grinned with a slutty look. He lifted himself and dropped back onto Levi's cock. He moaned. He then proceeded to increase in speed, loving the groans Levi was making. 

"Do...you...like this...master? It feels...so good...having your...having your cock buried...so deep in my ass!" Eren moaned. Levi clicked his tongue and stood up, holding Eren in his arms. He pulled out and bent Eren over the table. He then began to recklessly pound into Eren's hole, causing the werewolf to scream with pleasure and beg for more. 

"You like this? You like it when I'm rough with you?" Levi growled. Eren nodded, voice hoarse from over use.

"Yes! Yes, master!! I love when you're rough! I love it when you-ah!-when you pound into me like that!" Levi sped up, snapping his hips in and out of Eren at a rapid, feverish pace. "M-master! I-I'm going to cum! Please let me cum!" 

Levi jerked Eren's hair back, earning a moan as he pounded violently into Eren's ass.

"Cum for me, slut." Eren moaned and came hard. His vision swam and he shuddered, slumping onto the table as he felt Levi pound into him a few more times before cumming, warmth filling Eren's stomach. Eren moaned. 

"Ah...thank you...master..." Levi kissed his forehead. 

"No need to thank me. Now, let's get you cleaned up and into bed." Eren nodded and drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been really busy and it's been a pain in the neck for me. Hope you all enjoy this and feel free to leave comments and questions for me. I love reading and answering your messages and try to respond to all of them.


	11. Odd Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi begins noticing some strange things appearing around the house and garden. Not to mention Eren's attitude which fluctuates as the days grow steadily closer to the full moon. What the hell is going on??

Levi sighed and went out to tend the garden. It had been quite a while since he'd last tended to it, preferring instead to leave that to Eren. He frowned as he looked around. At the edges of the garden, there were some new plants he wasn't familiar with. He'd decided to let the moon flowers growing on the roof stay. They were small and bright, clean white in color. He smiled at them. He personally thought they'd be better named as star flowers but that was his personal thoughts.

He went over to the new flowers, suspicious and wanting to make sure they weren't an invasive species. He frowned as he studied them. He'd have to check them at night because if his suspicions were correct, these were night flowers. They only bloomed at night and were a midnight blue color with white and gold flecks on the petals. Another rare plant, like the moon flowers. He sighed and went to the next one. 

He frowned and pulled a petal down slightly. His eyes widened in shock as the smell of rich, thick honey reached his nose. Slowly, ever so slowly, a bit of nectar dripped off the petal. Some got on his finger and Levi licked it. His eyes nearly rolled back as he groaned. 

Normally he wasn't one for sweet things but this...it was on a whole other level. The sweetness was just right with the spicy pollen floating in it. He had never thought anything could taste so good before and he wanted to tip the flower over his mouth and pour it in and never let it stop. He ignored that urge and let the petal return to it's original position. He moved to the final flower. 

This one appeared to be a small brown plant. It was almost dead in appearance and the color or the petals was a dull brown, like the dirt. Levi wondered if it was dying or not.

"Levi, what are you doing?" He jolted in surprise at Eren's voice. He turned and saw Eren watching him with a look of pure panic on his face. Levi frowned and tilted his head, wondering why Eren would look so freaked out. 

"I'm looking at the new flowers. Did you know about them, Eren?" Eren visibly swallowed. 

"Y-yeah, but I figured that you wouldn't mind." Levi shrugged. 

"I don't but what's up with this one?" He nudged it with his toe and Eren exploded.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Levi recoils about three steps from the plant. Eren is breathing heavily, clearly unnerved. Levi just stares at him. Eren shakes his head and goes back inside. Levi sighs and follows him in. 

"What was that all about?" he asked. Eren's shoulders slumped. 

"I'm sorry for yelling, it's just I don't know what I'd do if it died." Levi frowned. So the tiny plant _wasn't_ dead? Odd. It really looked like it was. Levi stared at him, waiting for more information but Eren completely ignored him. Levi sighed.

"So...what is it?" Eren looked back at him and there was something unrecognizable in his eyes. He shook his head. 

"I'll tell you on the night of the full moon." Levi frowned again. 

"Won't you be in wolf form?" Eren shook his head, a soft smile crossing his lips.

"Not this one. Don't worry, I'll explain what it is then," Eren said. Levi sighed but nodded. He found it odd to think that Eren wasn't telling him everything. He'd gotten used to that part of the brat. He thought for a moment and decided that he liked Eren better when Eren was completely honest and told him everything. He sighed but decided to work in his potion room. 

After almost two hours in there, he came out to two cups of chocolate. Eren was already sipping from one and nudged the other towards Levi. Levi sipped it and loved the spicy sweet mix. He stared at it. It was different from normal. He stared up at Eren in confusion and shock. Eren merely smiled as he sipped it again.

"Why is it different?" Eren smirked. 

"Because I didn't use melon juice. I didn't want us to run out of that so I found another plant that produces a slightly better substitute." Levi thought for a moment and his eyes went wide as he placed the familiar smell. 

"The flower outside??" Eren nodded. 

"Werewolves call it a Sun's Blood flower but I'm sure there's a more official name." Levi tilted his head in confusion.

"Sun's Blood?" he quoted. Eren winced but nodded. 

"Look, I don't know who came up with the crappy name but it is what it is." Levi ignored that comment.

"But why call it that?" Eren sighed and scratched the back of his neck. 

"In one of the werewolf myths, when the stars were trying to spread the sun's light, one of them accidentally pierced it. The blood that landed on the earth grew into that flower. The spicy pollen is like the fire of the sun. Don't put any of that directly onto your tongue. It burns like dragon fire. The nectar is the sweet and gentle light. Combine it together and you get something like spiced wine." Levi nodded at the explanation. It made a lot more sense why it was named sun's blood now. Levi smiled at Eren and sipped his chocolate.

"It's good." Eren hummed in approval and went about cleaning up his mess. Levi noticed that as the days grew closer to the new moon, Eren spent more time in the garden. He was particularly fussy over the dead looking plant. Levi was still pretty sure it was dead. He also noticed Eren making clothes and even a flower crown out of moon flowers. Levi sighed, not understanding what was up with Eren's attitude. 

Then on the night of the full moon, he found out. 

It was midnight and Levi had been asleep for a couple of hours when he felt Eren shaking him awake. 

"Levi. Levi, please wake up." Levi glared at the werewolf but allowed himself to be led out to the garden. His eyes widened in shock. The moon flowers glowed a silvery color, just like moon light. The night flowers were gorgeous with their seven petals spread wide to the sky, almost like a reflective surface of the stars above, and Sun's Blood glowed a gentle golden. Levi was surprised. He felt something wrap around his shoulders and looked down. It was a scarf, made from what felt like rabbit fur. He glanced up at Eren, confused and then awed. 

Eren looked fucking gorgeous with that crown of delicately glowing flowers shining in his hair. The green stood out against his dark brown locks as did the glowing silver white. Eren looked nervous and a light blush tainted his cheeks. He bent down and picked up the dead flower. He seemed nervous but he spoke with clarity.

"Under the light of the full moon I pledge myself to the witch, Levi Ackerman. He is my master, my leader, my sworn pack ruler. I will serve and protect him till the day he dies as his mate and companion and friend. I ask of thee, Levi Ackerman. Will you accept my oath?" Eren turned to him, holding the flowers. Levi was shocked. The inside of the petals were delicate and beautiful. 

The color was a dark, pine green at the edges and a light foam green at the center. Spirals of gold traced the flower petals yet none of the beauty shone through the other side. Levi smiled at Eren. He took the flowers and sniffed them. The scent was crisp and fresh, kind of like a cantaloupe or honey melon. He looked at Eren, who was clearly nervous.

"I accept. I, Levi Ackerman do hereby bind myself to Eren Jaeger." With that said, the coloring of the outer petals changed. Levi was surprised to see a light sky blue on the outer edges of the outside. It faded to midnight blue, dark enough to rival the night flowers, at the center. He watched as delicate silver swirls covered the outer surface. He stared at it in shock. 

"This is..." Eren smiled at his obvious confusion.

"It's an oath flower. It will only color in both sides if the two swearing the oath are truly honest and mean to uphold what they've said. Thank you, Levi. Thank you for accepting me as your mate." Levi smiled and pulled Eren against him gently.

"We're together forever now, Eren."


	12. A New Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is fast approaching and a new threat appears. How will Levi and Eren respond to the threat posed?

Eren exhaled, loving the small cloud that puffed out. The door opened and shut and he turned, smiling at his mate. Levi was rubbing his arms with a murderous glare. 

"It's fucking cold out here, Eren, what the hell are you doing out here?" Eren laughed and went over to Levi. He wrapped his arms around Levi before pressing his lips to Levi's forehead in a gentle kiss. 

"Enjoying the season. A more important question is what are _you_ doing out here? I know how much you hate the cold," Eren chuckled. Levi glared and grumbled softly. Eren leaned closer to hear what Levi was saying. 

"It was cold in bed...after you left. I just came to get back my heater so I could go back to bed, okay?" Eren laughed at Levi's mumbles. He kissed Levi's lips and pressed his forehead against Levi's. 

"Alright, let's go back to bed. What do you want this heater to do? Do you want me to warm you up myself? Or do you just want me to lay next to you and have you leech warmth from me?" Eren laughed as he led the way back into the house. Levi glared at him. 

"I'll let you decide," he said cheekily. Eren pouted and leaned against Levi.

"But, _Master~_! You know I'm no good at deciding things on my own. Isn't this what a strong big alpha is supposed to do?" Levi glared at Eren, a hint of mischief filling his eyes.

"Oh? Do you want master to punish you for tempting him?" Eren nodded eagerly and Levi scooped the werewolf into his arms. Eren yelped as they hurried into the bedroom and Levi tossed him onto the bed. "Well then, master needs to punish you. I have just the way," he purred. Eren practically tore his clothes off and presented to Levi, spreading his legs eagerly. 

"Master, I'm ready for any punishment you can give." Levi smirked. 

"Because you're being such a slut for me, I'll just go straight in." Eren blanched. Levi hid a smirk. 

"But master...wouldn't it be better to prepare me? To drag it out longer?" Eren asked quickly, trying to backpedal. Levi smirked and then tilted his head, pretending to think about it. 

"Trying to decide your punishment for me? Don't worry, you're slick will make sure I'm not going in dry. Besides, I wouldn't intentionally hurt you very badly. Spankings don't count." Eren nodded, clearly excited but nervous. Levi pulled off his clothes, loving the soft groan that echoed from Eren's lips at the sight of his cock. Levi slipped onto the bed, neatly sliding between Eren's legs. He brought one of Eren's legs over his shoulder and turned him to Eren was slightly on his side. Eren watched him with apprehensive eyes. Levi slowly slid his cock into Eren. 

"Ah~! Master, more!" Eren's eyes were hooded with pleasure and the way he panted was so appealing. When he turned that lust filled gaze on Levi, Levi snapped his hips forward, causing Eren's head to shoot back, arching his back with a loud cry. He slowly dragged out and pressed back in, ever so slowly. Eren gasped, writhing under him, desperate for more. Eren's hands occasionally drifted towards his cock but Levi smacked them away. Eren's cock was red and weeping and proudly upright. Levi leaned down and slowly stroked Eren's cock as he thrust. 

Eren began to jerk erratically in his grasp, desperate for more. Levi smirked and began to thrust faster, picking up the pace. Eren was soon a moaning, mess. A thin line of drool dripped from the corner of one of his lips and Eren was crying out with every thrust. Levi timed his thrusts and the dragging of his hand so they were alternating. When he was thrusting in, the hand was heading back to the base of Eren's cock. When he was pulling out, Levi was stroking Eren's cock. Soon Eren came and Levi followed after inside. Eren gasped for breath.

"That...that was amazing...Levi..." Levi smirked and kissed him. When they'd gone back for another two rounds, they were both finally sated. They went about their normal, everyday chores. It was when they were outside in the garden when they appeared. Levi was bent over, hidden behind some of the larger flowers when he heard them. 

"Well, I thought I smelled something familiar." Levi looked up. A man with sickly pale skin was strutting towards Eren. He had jet black hair that dripped from his head down to his shoulders and had a thin, greasy looking goatee. Eren glared at him but nodded respectfully. 

"Alpha-ex." Levi was shocked. This guy was Eren's ex?? Hadn't he said that they were people that only hate one mate their whole life?? The alpha frowned. He sniffed the air.

"You smell of another, Eren. Odd. Not to mention the fact that you've completely left the pack now. So, where are you hiding this person? Who would be able to tame a fire blazer like you?" Eren growled dangerously.

"Why are you here? I clearly marked the territory around this house as mine." Eren looked positively threatening. Some of the other wolves and humans backed up a bit. The leader sighed. 

"You were right about the resources of that place. We had to move because they were running out and we smelled your scent here. So we figured that you'd found a place good enough to survive," the alpha said. A snarl tore out of Eren's throat. He glared at the alpha who took two steps back out of sheer shock. 

"So you thought I would just rejoin your pack and let you have the run of my territory so the resources would run out here too?? No way in hell. Get out of here before I chase you out." The alpha seemed to grow angry. 

"Eren, I didn't give permission for you to leave the pack so you still belong to me." That pissed Levi off. Who was this guy to say that Eren _belonged_ to him?? Levi stalked forward, eyes deadly. The werewolves fell back as he took his place beside Eren. 

"Eren doesn't belong to you and he never will. Now get the fuck out of here before you regret coming here to begin with," Levi snarled. The alpha looked positively livid. 

"You mated with a _witch_??? Are you insane?" Eren snarled back at him and one of the wolves came up. The alpha's eyes lit up with recognition and an internal debate. Finally he spoke. "You could be right. Having a witch around means that there would be someone to heal us after we get back from fighting other packs to expand our territory...not to mention that since he doesn't have a class, he falls even lower than the omegas! It's perfect!"

Eren snarled loudly. The alpha glared at him with more scorn than concern. 

"You aren't going to come anywhere _near_ my mate," he hissed. The alpha chuckled and the other wolves began to disappear back into the forest. 

"I'll give you a week to come to me Eren. If you do and you rejoin the pack then I'll leave your spell casting mate alone. If you don't though, I'll claim him and this territory by force. And I'm very curious to see what happens when an unmated alpha mates with a classless witch. I probably wouldn't even have to stay with him! Think of it, a living sex toy!" Levi felt sick to his stomach, even with Eren snarling beside him. 

That night they went to bed. Levi curled against Eren. Eren was warm and safe and even though Levi knew he was the one supposed to protect Eren, at this moment all he wanted was for Eren to protect him. 

"Eren, I'm scared. I don't want to become their toy." Eren crooned softly and pulled Levi against him. 

"I won't let that happen, Levi. I'll protect you. Do you trust me? No matter what happens, do you trust me?" Levi looked up at his mate and slowly nodded. 

"I trust you Eren. I trust you with everything." Eren smiled and nuzzled Levi's hair. 

"Then go to sleep." With that, Levi drifted off. 

In the morning, Levi shifted in bed. He reached out, searching for something familiar. Searching for something he knew should be there. His fingers and legs only met cold sheets. Levi sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around. No familiar chocolate colored hair or warm smile was in sight. He frowned and pulled himself out of bed, looking around the house. There was nothing. He checked the garden, still confused and now beginning to panic. 

"Eren?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Cliffhanger, sucks to be anyone who isn't me and doesn't know! Ha! Ha ha ha HA! Okay but seriously, I love this chapter. I really hope none of you readers decide to suddenly hate me and stop reading.


	13. Missing Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has disappeared and slowly the days are ticking away. Will Levi be forced to deal with the pack on his own?

Levi searched desperately around the house. There was no trace of where Eren had gone except for a note reading, _Trust me._ He could only hope that Eren knew what he was doing. If he didn't...Levi didn't know what he'd do if Eren didn't come back for him. He locked himself in the bedroom, terrified that if he went out the werewolves would try to rape him. He shuddered to think of their disgusting hands on his body. He hated them. He hated them so damn much. With Eren at his side, he'd never worry because he'd knew they'd win. 

But Eren wasn't here. 

Eren wasn't here and Levi was alone. Levi was alone and he had to deal with an annoying wolf pack on his heels. He groaned and went about setting up spells of protection around the house. He was scared but he could do this. He had lived for years without Eren. He was strong and he was in charge of himself. Not fear, not Eren, and sure as hell not a bunch of werewolf bullies. 

Levi noted that some of the supplies had been taken and it hurt. To think that Eren would run away so quickly. As soon as the old pack came back, he was gone. Well, at least Levi knew where his loyalties lay. He told himself this, ignoring the prick of tears in his eyes. The magic phone rang and he picked it up.

"Levi? What's wrong?" 

_How does Hange always know when something's not right?_

"What do you mean what's wrong, why would you just assume something's wrong?"

_I can take care of myself. No need to let her know there's a problem and get dragged into this. Although something tells me she'd be happy to get dragged into a wolf pack._

"Sorry, it's just that you normally ask me what the hell I'm calling for as soon as you pick up the phone."

"I do? Shit, sorry. I'm just feeling tired is all." It was true. He felt like he was going to be sick and he was swaying slightly. 

"Really? You're okay?"

"Yeah. Now what do you want? I doubt you just called me for fun."

"Oh right, we need some new potions out here. Do you mind getting them? I'll pay double if you can have them in a week."

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I'll have them in a week, shitty glasses." Laughter could be heard over the phone and Levi allowed the ghost of a smile to grace his lips. 

_Stay out of this four eyes. You may be annoying as fuck sometimes, but you're still someone who's gotten close to me. I can't risk losing you or anyone else that close._

"Alright, alright Mr grumpy pants. Take care, Levi." With that she hung up. Levi sighed, both in relief and in despair. That could've been his one chance to ask for help and he'd turned it away. He really was an idiot. He sighed. 

Slowly the days passed and as the end of the week grew closer, Levi noticed more and more wolves appearing closer and closer to the garden. It made him antsy. Finally time was up. A loud banging on the door woke Levi up in a panic. 

"Open up, Eren. You too, witchy! Your time's up and now it's time for us to get what we want!" he heard the alpha yell. Levi grabbed his things and tried to bolt out the back door only to find six wolves blocking his path.

"Wow. I didn't really think a witch would fall for that." The alpha stalked around, eyes never leaving Levi. Levi glared at him and the wolf chuckled. "Now then, witchy. Where's Eren?"

Levi jutted his chin out. If he was going down, he'd go down with a fight.

"He's not here. He hasn't been for a week." There were murmurs of shock from the other werewolves. The alpha merely grinned and began to advance on Levi.

"Well then, don't mind if I do," he reached for Levi when a blood curdling howl ripped through the air. The wolves flattened their ears and Levi looked to the roof. A familiar, massive brown wolf stood on it. 

"Eren!" Levi cried. The werewolves growled at Eren but he snarled back and more snarls echoed from the woods. Levi was shocked when he saw many more wolves emerge from the forest, snarling at the invading pack. The pack began to whine and back up but since they were coming from all directions, it was difficult. Eren leaped down from the roof and transformed next to Levi. Levi desperately tried to ignore the fact that Eren was naked. 

"Leave. And don't _ever_ come back here," he growled. The wolf pack disappeared, running away as far and quickly as they could. Levi turned to Eren who smiled down at him wearily. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. 

"I missed you, Levi." Levi gripped Eren to him and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. There was a soft whine that broke the moment. Eren flushed. "S-sorry guys, it's just been a while." 

Levi looked at the crowd of werewolves. There were eleven others and he frowned.

"Where'd you find these guys?" he asked. Eren grinned. 

"Levi, you have no idea the effect that a witch has on the land around it. Just your presence has made the land more fertile and because of that, more prey live here so a larger number of predators can collect. Most of these guys were lone or pair wolves like myself. I'm sorry it took me so long to find and convince all of them."

"So that's why you asked if I trusted you," Levi muttered. Eren nodded. 

"I knew that I'd need to find more than the old pack so I knew I'd need to leave you for a while. I'm sorry." Levi shook his head.

"It's fine. And thank you. All of you," he said, bowing to the other wolves. One of them transformed into a petite redhead with pigtails and green eyes. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it, Big Bro." Levi twitched and looked at her in shock.

"Big..Bro?" he asked. The girl flushed and transformed back into a wolf while Eren chuckled. 

"Since you being here makes the land rich, it's kind of like you're looking after them. However, the land will only flourish as long as the witch is happy. As such, they view you as something like an older brother looking out for them." He looked around, surprised by the nods of the other wolves. 

"So why haven't I seen you guys before?" he asked. Another transformed. This was a boy with dark brown hair and a scattering of freckles on his face. 

"Because it was pretty obvious that you didn't want werewolves anywhere near. Your garden was pretty obvious which is why we were confused and reluctant to believe Eren when he showed up claiming to be your mate, but he showed us the oath flower." Levi nodded. 

"And that was proof enough?"

"Yes. The oath flower cannot be faked and since none of us had formed an oath with him, there was no one else it could be. Besides, he did the whole moon struck bragging about his mate." Levi tilted his head in confusion. 

"Moon struck?" Eren rolled his eyes.

"Basically it's love struck, just the term more for werewolves." Levi nodded. Another transformed. 

"So now what?" It was a girl with raven black hair and steel gray eyes. "We're a pack now and we have a large amount of territory, but what do we do now? Stick together or split?"

"I think that Big Bro should decide!" the red head said. They stared at him and he sighed. 

"You can stay but you'd better learn how to clean and weed properly." That earned laughs and huffs from the crowd of werewolves. Levi slowly grabbed Eren's wrist. "In the mean time, I need to punish my mate."

The last sentence was a low purr and a shiver ran down Eren's spine. The werewolves quickly disappeared back into the woods while Levi dragged Eren back into the house for some make-up sex. 

Four months later

Eren bounced his hips up and down as he rode on Levi's cock. Levi thrust up to meet him halfway and the moans that resulted in were music to the ears. 

"Master! Master, I'm cumming!!" Eren screamed. Levi thrust deeper into him and sprayed his insides white. Eren moaned and came over Levi's stomach. Levi sat up and kissed his mate. 

It had been four months since the incident with the other pack. The werewolves who weren't living in the house (namely everyone but Eren) had constructed their own buildings nearby by they were all far enough apart that they couldn't hear each other if they decided to go at it like rabbits. Levi had come to like the werewolf pack and appreciated how none of them commented on his unusual partnership with Eren. 

Hange and Erwin had been absolutely astounded when they'd come over and found an entire pack living in close proximity to Levi. Levi was forced to tell the truth about what had been going on. Erwin and Hange had not been happy that Levi hadn't told them or asked for help. But hey, that was just the way Levi was. 

"Levi, I love you. I love you, Levi." Levi kissed Eren gently. Levi smiled and pulled Eren down next to him. They curled up together in bed.

"I love you too, Eren. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I hope everyone enjoyed this particular story and are satisfied with the ending. I enjoyed this one and I love hearing your thoughts on my stories so feel free to respond and comment.


End file.
